The invention relates to a dispensing pump for a fluid contained in a container, said pump having: a) a first group of members including: a cylinder defining a pumping chamber; a piston adapted to slide within said cylinder; actuator means for said piston; a resilient member engaging said piston; first communication means between the pumping chamber and the external environment; a first valve for regulating said communication with the external environment; and a member for coupling with the container; and b) a second group of members including second communication means between the pumping chamber and the container; and a second valve for regulating said second communication means.
Containers holding a fluid preferably for hygiene or cleaning purposes are being ever increasingly used particularly in the home. The container is regularly and desirably provided with a dispensing pump which facilitates the application and even the metering of the fluid to be used. There is contemplated also the possibility of the pump allowing for spraying and even foaming of the contained fluid. The pump is also frequently irreversibly connected to the container, ensuring the quantity and the quality of the contents.